High Fantasy
by Catwho
Summary: Gajeel gets a trip he didn't ask for for when he follows Levy to the basement of the Magnolia library.


**This is PhoenixedDragon's prize for the Magic under the Influence 100th Review contest. By request, a little GaLe comedy and waff.**

* * *

Gajeel glanced around the library, feeling remarkably out of place, but doing an excellent job of not showing it. Levy had invited him to her favorite place in the city – the old Magnolia library – for an afternoon of hanging out. He was still not used to the idea of "hanging out" with the little bookworm; their relationship was in that awkward phase where they both realized they sort of liked each other, but were also both too afraid to do anything about it.

It was _weird_ – it wasn't his style to hold back, but he was afraid if he screwed things up with Levy the first time, he'd never have a shot at a second time. So he waited, and instead went wherever she requested or did whatever she asked. Usually it involved books.

The Magnolia library had inherited most of the old Fairy Tail archives after the guild lost the lease on its new building. Levy had been grateful that the library had stepped in and bought most of the rare manuscripts, which meant she still had access to them whenever she needed to do research. It was just a short walk from the old guild building, but a good hike from their current small tavern, and she had told Gajeel she didn't like walking it alone after all the stuff that happened in the Grand Magic Games. (For that matter, none of the guild liked going anywhere alone after that.) He had volunteered to come with her on the occasions when Jet and Droy were not available. Such as this afternoon.

It was not his first time in the giant building, but this was the first time Levy needed something from down in the basement, where he had yet to venture with her. He paused to drink in the vaulted ceiling, the old stone masonry, and the collection of paintings that lined the walls. He felt a little weird for some unknown reason, but he chalked it up to the old musty air in the building.

Like all dragon slayers, his enhanced senses made the new environment something he could absorb in seconds, and then study for hours. That was what he intended to do, while Levy looked up whatever book she wanted.

He followed her down the stairs, the weird feeling getting stronger. He sniffed deeply, trying to identify the strange smell permeating the basement. He stopped on the bottom stair case, suddenly feeling very queasy. "

Levy," he called abrubtly, and she turned, surprised to hear her name instead of a teasing insult regarding her stature.

"Gajeel, are you okay?" she asked. He could feel the sweat popping out of his forehead. The hair on the back of his neck prickled, and his heart began pounding. A wave of dizziness washed over him.

Must not show weakness... he told himself, even as he had to grip the banister of the staircase to keep from keeling over. With supreme effort, he straightened up and got himself under control.

"I'm fine," he said gruffly, but he quickly walked over to a table and sat down, wondering what in the world had just come over him. He _never_ got sick... it was if he was drunk. But he hadn't had a drop of alcohol in days.

"You look a bit off, you shouldn't push yourself so hard" Levy said, but then she ignored him as she began to float in front of the bookshelves. She was in her element. If his elemental alignment was metal, hers was surely the rows of bound words lining the walls around them. She quickly returned to her own little world, and honestly, if he was in a scrapyard he would have done the same.

For now, though, he was trying to figure out why the wall of books were spinning. And dripping. They looked like they were _bleeding_, almost. Books were definitely not supposed to bleed.

"Hey shrimp," he called out to her, his eyes widening in terror as one Levy suddenly split into two. He must have looked as unhinged as he felt, because she actually stopped looking at the books to run up to him and place her hand on his forehead.

"Gajeel, you are most definitely _not_ okay," she said accusingly, but her voice was lower and split into demonic overtones as the two Levys before him spoke. "Take a deep breath." He followed her command, and the strange nausea suddenly intensified. The two bookworms merged back into one, and then split into a dozen rainbow colors. The rainbows began to leapfrog across the tables, merging with the bleeding books to form pulsating, rainbow-ey rivulets of goo swimming before his eyes.

"Get help," he choked out, gripping her arm desperately. "I think I've been poisoned." Levy's eyes widened, but by now Gajeel was unable to see her, caught in his own personal hell. The aroma of rotting books was overwhelming, and it was all he could do to sit with his hands on the table, staring at the swirling walls in wide eyed horror.

Levy quickly fled upstairs to fetch the librarian.

What the hell? the last rational parts of Gajeel's brain were thinking. Who the heck managed to slip me such a potent drug without me noticing it? His trip down hallucination lane continued. Levy came back, or at least he thought she did. One of the two Levys did anyway, but she was wearing a bikini. Bikini-clad Levy came up to him and kissed his cheek, her ghostly form ephemeral as she melted against him. The books scattered randomly on the table began to dance for him, growing little legs and popping out canes and top hats. And yet, throughout all this he was no longer afraid. He felt a great peace, a connection and oneness with the dancing books and half naked Levys who were gyrating with them, giving him a visual show quite unlike any he'd seen before. They were joined by rainbow ribbons, and then flying Exceed darting around, their tails becoming the rainbows, their bodies turning into pastries.

At some point after that, Gajeel lost consciousness.

* * *

He woke up hours later in the Fairy Tail infirmary, with a headache the size of a dragon and little memory of what happened. Levy was next to his bed in a chair; she had fallen asleep. He shook his head, wondering what the hell was going on.

She must have heard him stirring, because she lifted her head and unleashed a mighty yawn for such a little bookworm.

"Oh, you're awake," she said, giving him a gentle smile he didn't deserve.

"Yeah," he said without preamble, and tried to sit up straighter in the infirmary bed. "What the hell happened back there?"

"Well, you were right, you were poisoned," Levy said, but her expression of amused delight did not match her words.

"I knew it!" he bellowed. "Who did it? I'm going to punch Natsu so hard if -"

"No Gajeel," she interrupted, actually giggling at this point. "No one in the guild did it."

"Then who...?"

"The _books_ did." He squinted at her, half expecting her to split into two again or suddenly put on another bikini, but she stayed solid under his gaze. She continued. "Turns out... the library basement had a pretty bad fungus infestation. When the fungus gets a hold of books, it travels slowly. The musty smell of a deep library is comforting to me, but it seems to have overwhelmed you."

"A fungus," he repeated, incredulous. "You mean like... like a shroom?"

"Yes. Porlyusca said that library mold is related to ergot, a poisonous mushroom with hallucinogenic properties." She shook her head, trying very hard not to laugh. "It'll take them a few weeks to get the mold cleaned up, and some of the infected books will probably have to be thrown out. But," and her Levy was earnest as she leaned forward excitedly, "you caught it early enough to prevent a total loss of the collection. The library normally won't realize the mold has hit a section until it's strong enough to be smelled by a librarian."

Gajeel reached up to touch one of the studs on his nose thoughtfully. "Huh. So I was the canary in the coalmine this time."

Levy nodded. "Porlyusca said you'll be fine in a few days, but she wants you to stay here overnight." Levy leaned forward, her amused expression giving way to genuine concern. "Did you... see anything strange?" she asked hesitantly.

"The walls were bleeding and the books on the table was tap dancing for me," he said flatly, trying not to shudder.

"Oh dear," Levy said, trying to envision that description. "Well, at least there was nothing _too_ nightmarish then."

Thinking of the bikini clad Levy, Gajeel was inclined to agree.

"Anyway, the library is off limits for you until the mold is cleaned up. No trying to sneak in and get another hit of the stuff. I'll tell Lucy to avoid taking Natsu or Wendy in there, too." She sighed. "I'm just glad you're okay."

She reached down and grabbed his hand to squeeze it reassuringly, and Gajeel realized this was finally the perfect moment... for something, anyway.

"Levy," he said softly. Levy realized it too, because she reached down and tried to peck him on the cheek. Only... he turned his cheek and she landed on his lips instead. Her lips were soft, her eyes wide in shock, but as the kiss lingered, her eyes fluttered closed. He began humming into her mouth, pulling her down onto the bed with him, bringing one rough hand up to cradle her head.

It was over all too soon. Whe he released her for air, she squeaked and jumped back up, turning bright red. "Gotta go," she quipped before fleeing the room.

For his part, Gajeel tucked his hands behind his head and leaned back onto the infirmary bed, staring thoughtfully at the ceiling of the infirmary.

He had no desire to go back into that library basement for some bizarre drug trip anyway. Right now, he was perfectly content with the reality he was in.

* * *

**Drugs are bad, mmmkay? **

**Hallucinogenic book mold is actually a _thing_, although normal humans won't get more than a brief creative burst rather than a serious acid trip like poor Gajeel did there.**


End file.
